Querido Lucius
by saranghee
Summary: Draco se ve obligado a escribir una muy importante carta a un, muy pronto, libre Lucius Malfoy / EWE, Drarry, Oneshot


_Buenas ! Por aquí de regreso con otro pequeño one shot, esta vez de regalo para mi hermosa Mandy que me lo pidió :3  
_

 _ **Topic:** Drarry, Postguerra, EWE, Comedia - Me gusta la versión del mundo mágico en el cual la homosexualidad no es repudiada, si no mas bien aceptada y con sus propias reglas mágicas y/o excepciones. Tampoco me gusta el Lucius malo y ruin que es capaz de dañar a su hijo, Lucius sería capaz de lo que fuera por su hijo, lo ama y adora y yo no puedo imaginármelo siendo cruel con él.  
 **OTP:** Drarry  
 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K y si fueran míos les juro que el epilogo sería otro.  
 **Trama:** Draco decide enviarle una carta muy especial a un, muy pronto, libre Lucius  
_

 _Espero que lo disfruten ya que fue totalmente inesperado y una mágica iluminación._

 **Querido Lucius:**

Te estarás preguntando por qué tu hermoso, inteligente, astuto y preciado hijo decide enviarte una carta después de casi 3 años, bueno; la respuesta es muy simple: _Harry Potter_. Sí, sí lo sé padre, sé que saldrás muy pronto de aquella maldita celda en Azkaban y que no te apetece hablar sobre el héroe que salvó al mundo mágico, es por eso que es de suma importancia que leas esta carta antes de salir, para que puedas tener este mes que queda para poder procesar la información de lo que estas apunto de leer.

 _Me voy a casar._

¡Oh, sí, Lucius!, no estas leyendo mal, en 2 meses más contraeré la sagrada unión y me gustaría que estuvieses allí. Sí, sé que ambos sabemos que es algo que deseabas que yo hiciese con una mujer (aunque fuera por las apariencias y por un heredero) y que todavía no comprendes qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en todo esto, pero después de todo es algo bastante simple, hasta un trol con deficiencia mental severa podría comprenderlo...

 _Me uniré con Harry Potter._

¡Rayos, Lucius!, no sabes cuanto adoro en este momento que estés en aquella celda sin poder usar magia, casi puedo sentir como quemas esta carta, despotricas contra todo y estas a punto de lanzarnos una maldición asesina a ambos. No, no es como piensas padre, Potter no me ha hecho ningún maleficio ni me ha hechizado para enamorarme de él, al menos no ese tipo de hechizos, _si sabes a lo que me refiero_.

Maldición, padre, me encantaría poder ver tu rostro en este momento, tratando de entender lo que te estoy contando, pero valoro mi integridad física y la vida de mi prometido, por ende creo que este es el mejor método de informarte nuestra decisión y de contarte que madre nos apoya profundamente, además, que Merlín me ampare, ¡La comadreja será nuestro padrino!, no tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que han pasado después del juicio, son tantas que trataré de resumirtelas lo mejor posible cosa de que puedas estar muy feliz por mi en mi boda.

 **Primero:** Después de que te metieran en esa asquerosa celda, mi madre y yo no queríamos saber nada de la vida, ni del ministerio, ni de los asquerosos idiotas que te metieron allí, pero Potter no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, tampoco la entrometida de McGonagall e insistieron en que debía de cursar el 8vo año, cosa que obviamente, madre acepto gustosa, obligándome a asistir nuevamente al maldito castillo a convivir con esos estúpidos.

 **Segundo:** Al parecer todo el mundo decidió que yo era una paria, incluso Pansy parecía estar dispuesta a dejar de hablarme, aunque eso duró solo un par de meses ya que al cabo de unas semanas nuevamente ella y Blaise estaban a mi lado, dispuestos a pelearse a hechizos con cualquier imbécil que tratara de lanzarme el más mínimo mocomurciélago, incluso Madame Pomfrey estaba tan cansada de verme en la enfermería durante las primeras semanas que me daba pociones a escondidas para no tener que verme la cara, ¡A mi!, ¿Te imaginas?, que rudo de su parte, si yo soy un amor de persona, que desfachatez.

 **Tercero:** Potter volvió a sus andanzas de andarme persiguiendo por los pasillos, pero esta vez, para sorpresa de todos, era para protegerme, ¡PARA PROTEGERME, LUCIUS!, ¿Te imaginas lo ofendido que me sentí cuando el idiota tuvo la valentía de llamarme damisela en apuros directamente a la cara? Bueno, textualmente no fue eso lo que me dijo, pero estaba implícito en sus palabras, hasta un ciego podía verlo. Me perseguía con esa miradita de entrometido, preguntándome si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, lanzando _protegos_ cada vez que me veía por el pasillo y tratando de averiguar sobre mi o mi madre, al parecer había decidido que éramos personas que merecían el mejor trato del mundo y que como seres vivientes inocentes de toda culpa, capaces de decidir por nosotros mismos, merecíamos respeto.

 **Cuarto:** No tengo idea en que momento pasó, pero en algún punto antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Potter había dejado de mirarme como si fuera una princesita mimada y me miraba como si yo fuese algún plato de delicioso becerro que quisiera probar, ¡Y tu debes saber que no soy ningún becerro!, soy un dragón y los dragones no somos la comida de nadie; obviamente eso fue lo que le hice saber, el pobre chico no sabía que fue lo que le pasó por encima, creo que deberías estar orgulloso de que tu hijo haya sido quien terminó de destrozar la heterosexualidad del niño dorado, convirtiéndolo en _"El-niño-que-fue-follado-salvajemente-por-Draco-Malfoy"_ , oh, vamos, querido padre, sé que estas rodando los ojos en este momento, sé que no te molesta que yo sea homosexual y que tu problema es Potter, pero te juro que no es tan malo como crees.

 **Quinto:** El asqueroso problema fue, o fueron en realidad, sus seguidores, la sangre sucia y la comadreja, aunque ahora no tengo permitido llamarles así y la verdad es que hasta me he acostumbrado a decirle Granger a Granger. Como podrás suponer; la comadreja siempre será comadreja, no hay nada en el mundo que Potter pueda hacer para cambiar eso (y te juro que hace las mejores mamadas de la vida, Lucius)... Muy bien, volviendo al tema de que ellos fueron un inconveniente al momento de comenzar esta relación; no dejaban de insistir en que yo había hechizado al pobre héroe y que solo era una artimaña para volver al ruedo, queriendo entregarlo a los ex mortífagos sueltos, buscando nuevamente el poder que ostentábamos los Malfoy, ¡Que idiotez! Como buen Slytherin buscaría un plan mucho más elaborado que ese si quisiera realizar algo tan estúpido.

 **Sexto:** Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de mí. Lo supe de inmediato cuando volvimos de vacaciones, después de todo, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, ¡Obsérvame!, soy guapo, inteligente, divertido, poseo un impresionante sentido de la moda, (sigo) siendo millonario, de un cabello y ojos preciosísimos y obviamente jodidamente bueno en la cama, ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de mi?, lo que me sorprende es que no haya pasado antes.

 **Séptimo:** Salimos de Hogwarts y decidimos que debíamos hacer pública la relación, sin escondernos y con la bendición de todos nuestros semejantes libres. Harry comenzó sus estudios en la Academia para Aurores y yo comencé a forjar nuevamente el prestigio y fortuna de nuestra familia. Estarás orgulloso de mi cuando veas todo lo que he logrado.

 **Conclusión:** Querido padre, no sé en que puto momento esos ojos verdes me robaron el aliento, antes de darme cuenta me tenía tomado por las pelotas y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, ¡Incluso casarme!, ¿Puedes creer que estoy trabajando en el Ministerio como asesor personal del Ministro?, todo porque Harry decidió que no podía estar desperdiciando mis dotes para los negocios.

Estoy totalmente enamorado de ese idiota de ojos verdes, pelo despeinado y nula capacidad de vestir como Merlín manda.

Espero, Lucius, de todo corazón, que vengas a nuestra boda con la mejor sonrisa " _malfoyesca_ " (un nuevo adjetivo creado por el Gryffindor exclusivamente para nosotros) y bailes junto a mi madre que, no comprendo porqué, si eres un maldito insufrible, te extraña demasiado.

 **Atentamente,  
El Malfoy más guapo  
Draco L. Malfoy**

PD: TIENES que explicarme esas cartitas que encontré a nombre de Severus, NO te vas a escaquear de eso.

...

 **Querido Draco:**

¿Tantos años de educación para una carta como esa?

 **Con paciencia,  
Lucius A. Malfoy**

P.D: Espero que me tengas la mejor cosecha de vino de este año, porque no podré soportar verlos sin alcohol en mis venas.  
P.P.D: Haré como que nunca leí sobre las cartas, espero que hagas lo mismo, por tu sanidad mental y física.

 _~ Sarah ~_


End file.
